Dilara
Dilara was the love interest of Nadakhan and the quartermaster of Misfortune's Keep. History At an unknown point in time, Dilara became a member of Nadakhan's crew aboard the Misfortune's Keep. At the same time, the two of them fell in love with each other, and learning of the gift a Djinn King is granted upon marriage, agreed to become his betrothed. However, when she and the rest of the crew participated in a battle again Captain Soto's crew of pirates and their ship, the Destiny's Bounty, her lover was imprisoned within the Teapot of Tyrahn, and after being defeated, she and the rest of the crew were marooned separately among the Sixteen Realms. She later died of an unknown cause shortly afterwards, most likely from a broken heart. Infamous After being freed from the Teapot of Tyrahn, Nadakhan, while discovering the many changes in Ninjago during his absence, learned of his lover's fate, much to his grief. Enkrypted After being reunited with the rest of the crew, Flintlocke lamented Dilara's passing, with Nadakhan likewise agreeing. This changed when the Djinn captain was presented a newspaper describing the Ninja... including Nya, whom he believed to be his former love. Misfortune Rising In an attempt to have a moment alone with Nya, Nadakhan went on a secret infiltration mission to read the Ninja. However, he discovered with annoyance that Nya had, in his view, another "suitor": Jay. On a Wish and a Prayer Once Nadakhan faced Nya for the first time, her attacks reminded him of Dilara's fiery spirit. Nya, on the other hand, rebuffs his statement by dousing him with her water powers. My Dinner With Nadakhan Upon privately speaking with the imprisoned Jay about their relation concerning Nya, Jay revealed to him that she never was Dilara, against what the djinn had thought. After learning of Nadakhan's plans to gain infinite wishes, Jay accused him of having never loved Dilara to begin with, which he reacted quite negatively. The Way Back After gaining infinite wishes and driving away the ninja, Flintlocke, and Dogshank, Nadakhan arrived at Yang's Haunted Temple and immediately proceeded to wish for his lover to be brought back to life. As a result, Dilara was resurrected, consequently possessing Nya's body in the process. Celebrating being reunited with her lover, the couple proceeded to reconcile. However, their reunion would be cut short after Jay crashed the Misfortune's Keep into Yang's Haunted Temple, demolishing the structure and throwing the two of them out onto the courtyard. Enraged at the Ninjas' insubordination towards her beloved, Dilara attempted to stop Jay, only to be thrown aside. Likewise, after Nadakhan turned Lloyd, Cole, Kai, and Zane into gold, she proceeded to celebrate with him until Jay went back on the offensive. However, when Flintlocke shot Nadakhan with the Tiger Widow venom, the latter's magic began to weaken and dissipate, consequently removing Dilara's consciousness from Nya's body, to the newly-crowned Djinn King's renewed grief. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Dilara would never be resurrected and reconcile with her lover in the first place. Trivia *She is a human, which is odd considering she is the love interest of Nadakhan, who is a Djinn. *She strongly resembles Nya. Additionally, she seemed to wear similar attire to Nya's third Samurai X outfit. *Despite Jay's accusations that Nadakhan only loved her because of what she could give him, this would ultimately be proven false as her resurrection was the first thing he wished for himself, which had nothing to do with defeating his enemies. Gallery dalara.png Category:Females Category:2016 Characters Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Revived Characters Category:Sky Pirates Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Villains Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Deceased Category:Characters